Phil Trafford: 10th Grade Ninja
by TheFreakyFanfictioner
Summary: The Ninja of 2018 is here and all of his journeys are cataloged in this book!
1. It's A Boyfriend-Girlfriend Thing

"Appear!" The ninja shouted. In a puff of red smoke, he was where he wasn't before. On top of the lunchroom table. He wore a skintight suit that had short sleeves and shorts on the end. On the sleeves was a jagged red stripe that reached the end and on each of the shorts was a single red stripe circling the shorts. The belt he wore was made of red fabric and it stuck to him like it was super glue. The was one large one and a small one above the small one that reached just up to his pecs. On his legs were red tights that cut off about two inches above his ankle where his black boots were and on his arms were gloves that crossed between red and black and stopped as red on the end with the hand being fingerless gloves.

The student body cheered as the ninja stared straight at the monster: a student that had gotten jealous when his girlfriend dumped him for another guy. "Your reign of terror on this cafeteria is about to end! And on French Fryday? Really? Do you _want_ me to lose all my french fry privileges?" The ninja angrily declared. He brought out his sword and shouted, "Prepare to taste blade; just like how _I_ should be tasting french fries!" He flipped off the table and landed with his sword behind him and then shot up into the air and side-kicked the monster in the head, leaving it dazed. The ninja landed on the ground. "Now what's making him evil?" He wondered aloud. He scrutinized the body, scanning for any possible items. "Hmm…" He took too long and was sent flying into the wall by a foot that knocked the wind out of him. "Wow!" He coughed out. "That was painful!" The monster neared him, as the students at the table next to the wall cowered in fear and scampered away like cockroaches fleeing from the light. "VANISH!" the ninja shouted and in a puff of red smoke disappeared from everyone's sight. The monster looked around in confusion until he heard, "APPEAR!" And felt something on top of his head.

The ninja was standing on his head, sword in hand, with the tip of the blade on his forehead. The monster swatted at him, but the ninja just avoided his attacks. He used his scarf as a grapple onto one of the lights and hovered mid air in front of the monster. "Hi." He waved. The monster tried to swat him onto his face like a fly but the ninja let go and the monster slapped itself. "What is making this kid evil?" He thought. "Maybe it's the picture!" He thought, looking at the picture in the monster's hands. "Well, that took me long enough to find out." He jumped onto the monster's stomach that was knocked down and tried yanking it from its grasp. "It's hold is….too tight! I...can't...get...it free!" The ninja collapsed and landed on the stomach of the monster which grabbed him off of the ground and slammed him into a table getting his mask dirty with ketchup.

Before the monster lifted him off of the ground, the ninja grabbed a french fry and swiped off the ketchup with it and ate it quickly. "French fries." He sighed in glee. It didn't last long. The ninja was launched into the hallway, landing at the feet of his sister. "Hey sis." he said. "Hey, Ninja." He answered. The ninja's sister knew his secret identity so he didn't have to hid it from her. He flipped to his feet and reached for his sword, but to his despair it was still in the lunchroom. The monster emerged from the lunchroom, destroying the plaster wall that kept it intact. The ninja blocked a cinder block that was chucked at him and he grabbed his sister by the shoulder and quickly shoved her into the elevator. "Get the Ninja Nomicon! Now! It's in my locker!"

He brought out his sais and announced, " _Sai_ , every day, it's the same thing." A cowering kid in the corner laughed. The ninja leapt from the ground and launched his scarf at the monster's waist. " I'm back!" His sister shouted. "Great! Hold on one sec." It wrapped around it and he swung himself in circles before kicking the monster to the ground and pinning it's arms with his sais. "Okay, keep him entertained while I go in." His sister looked angry. "Ninja, you want me to stay here with _that_?" She asked. "Hannah, look. I don't ask you for much. Just do me this one solid." She groaned and opened the book. The ninja's existence was sucked into the book as his body went limp. She kicked his side and gently stepped on his hand. "Stupid ninja."

The ninja landed as his secret identity, Phil Trafford. He looked up to see what the Nomicon had for him this time. "'If the ninja does not take his time, he will rush.' Oh that's great, Nomicon. Could you help me out there? That monster is something. The Nomicon sent his existence back out to his body where his side and hand ached. "Ow! Did you kick me?" He asked and Hannah chuckled. "You're going to hear it when we get home." He whispered angrily.

"Okay, freakshow! Let's go!" He shouted as he did a flip over the monster. "Catch me if you can!" He booked it back into the cafeteria, the monster hunting him down. He took a quick detour to yank his sword out of the ground that resulted in almost getting bashed into the ground next to it and lured it outside. It faced him in rage and threw a punch at him only to be deflect it and have its arm sliced off by the blade. "Thank god, that arm was annoying as hell." Suddenly a piercing siren grabbed everyone's attention. The principal was standing on a large crate and had a bullhorn. "Attention everyone! Is this thing on? Hello? Hello?" A screech came out of it that even made the ninja and the monster stop. "Hello! Despite the monster attack, it is still a school day. All students are to return to their classes effective immediately. AKA NOW!" He shouted. He proceeded to step off the crate and herd the students back into the school.

"No! I have a serious test next period and I CANNOT miss it." The ninja said fear striking him in the gut. Or maybe that was the strike the monster gave him. "Okay, yep! I am _NOT_ done with you. Yet." The ninja said before spiking off the ground and knocking the monster to the ground. He dragged it with his superhuman strength into the shed and locked it. The janitor turned the corner to grab something but the ninja stopped him. "Yeah, you don't want to go in there. Major monster alert." He told it. The janitor nodded and whistled as he went in the opposite direction. "Okay, I have a test with Mrs. Bates and she's right by Mr. Andrews so if I want to get there…" The ninja began. He sprinted full speed at the building, snatching his sword along the way. With a strong grunt, he flipped onto the building and onto the second story. He climbed in through a window to notice the class was staring at him. "Uh...official ninja business. I have to...inspect the halls." He said before rushing out. He popped his head back in, "Oh, and you won't see me because I'm a _ninja_. Sneaky is my thing." He bolted it down the hallway, taking off his mask in the process. He stuffed it in his shirt pocket and stopped at his locker to grab his books and then went to Mrs. Bates' room. He noticed the class staring at him and his sister in the back mouthing the word "Monster." He replied, "Shed." She grew infuriated and he swore she turned redder than his suit. Mrs. Bates placed the test on his desk and the rules were as soon as you finished a test, you could leave and roam the halls. Phil answered every question as quickly as he could without even thinking about the answers and turned it in. He burst out the door and ran to his locker, stuffing his stuff in and giving a snarky comment to the buzzing book.

Suddenly, a school bus destroyed the wall beside him and smashed into the one next to him. Since he had become the ninja, his reflexes enhanced, with or without the suit so he narrowly avoided it. He saw the tranquil in the bus driver's' eyes and was puzzled. If he had been thrown thirty feet off the ground into a school hallway while inside of a school bus, he'd be shaken to the max. He looked out of the gaping hole in the wall and saw that the monster had escape and was terrorizing the janitor from earlier. _You just can't listen, can you?_ He groaned. He lined up at the end of the wall and sprinted out the hole and quickly pulled the mask over his head. The suit magically wrapped around his body as he landed on the ground. He threw a smoke bomb at the ground and struck a wicked pose. "APPEAR!" The look of relief washed over the faces of the victims while the look of fury burned in the retinas of the monster. The ninja brought out his chain-sickle and launched it at the monster. The monster retaliated by wrapping it around his arm and dragging the ninja closer to him. "Nope! Not today!" The ninja flipped over the monster and swing him in circles until the picture fluttered out of his hands and floated slowly to the ground. The ninja let go of the chain-sickle and unsheathed his sword from where ever it came from and severed the image in half. The two halves floated to the ground as the monster recovered and threw the chain-sickle at the ninja.

He jumped and caught it mid air. "I don't get it. What is going to turn him back?" He wondered. Scribbles floated into his vision encrypting the same thing the Nomicon said earlier. "If the ninja does not take his time, he will rush. But what does that have to do with my situation?" The monster jerked its arm, knocking the ninja to the ground. He eyed the two halves and saw that it was of a picture of his friend. "Melany? She didn't tell me she was seeing him." Suddenly flashbacks of her talking about her boyfriend taking their relationship too fast fluttered into his mind. "Oh…" He said. "Wait. She said he was taking it too fast! He was rushing the relationship! That's why she dumped him! But if he takes it slow…" The ninja jumped off of the ground and to his feet before standing straight up. "Heyo, monster!" The angry creature growled at him, saliva splattering all over his suit. "Disgusting." He said wiping it off of his face. "You want Melany? I'll take you to Melany! Or better yet, I'll bring her to you! Just wait here." He was about to jump back into the school when the monster barked at him like a dog. "I dunno, count flowers or something."

The ninja emerged from the hole he had exited and dashed down the hallways to the classroom Melany was in and knocked lightly on the door. No answer. He could hear the feisty monster getting restless out there so he knocked harder. No answer. The monster roared and he heard the smashing of a car. "GOD DAMN IT!" He shouted. He burst into the room and angrily cried, "If someone knocks on the freaking door ANSWER THE FREAKING DOOR!" He shouted at the teacher before grabbing melany's wrist and dragging her out the door. "Ninja?" She asked. "What's going on?" She asked.

"You're going to help me defeat a monster." He answered. "Really?" She shouted with glee. "Do I get to punch it, kick it, and throw weapons at it?" She asked before the ninja grabbed her by the waist and leapt off of the edge of the hole the monster made and only answered when they touched the ground. "No, you're going to give it a second chance." He answered, letting go of her. "Wait, what?" She asked. "That monster is your ex-boyfriend. You said that he rushed the relationship. You have to tell him the truth and that has to return his original form." Melany looked at him as if _he_ were the monster. "Oh, just do it!" The ninja shouted. Melany raised her hands in defense and walked up to the monster. "Eric?" She started. The monster looked at her and whimpered. "Hi, it's me, Melany. I know that you're all...monster, but could you cut that out? Look, you're a great guy and all, and I appreciate everything you've done for me, the only problem is you're rushing our relationship. I mean, you mentioned _kids_ the other day! Kids! So, I'll be willing to give you another chance if you just chill with the future and focus on the now."

The monster began to gesticulate randomly and then a bright green swirl surrounded its body. The monster began to shrink into a human again and his previously sliced arm reformed into a human arm. The tall figure took her hands and smiled. "Okay, that sounds great. But I'm just saying, Maya would be a great name for our daughter." He said. Melany's smile faded and she began to walk away. "This is why I broke up with you." She said. Eric slumped in defeat. "But, I agree, it would be adorable. Little baby Maya."

The ninja wretched and threw down a smoke bomb. "VANISH!" He shouted, disappearing in the smoke. He appeared in the boys bathroom and yanked off the mask, putting it in his shirt pocket. He left the bathroom and ran to Science class where he was told to go back to Mrs. Bates' class. He went back where he found out that he had failed. "What? How did this happen?" He screamed looking at the large F on his paper. The scribbles reappeared and Phil realized why he had failed. "I rushed the test." He said. "Jeez, Nomicon, predicting the future much?" He asked. "I'm going to have to call your parents." Mrs. Bates said. "Well, don't rush it." Phil responded and winced as soon as he said it.


	2. A Fight in Your Mask

Phil trudged out of his room and into the kitchen completely drained of energy. He glared at his smirking sister eating cereal. "You shouldn't have stayed up all night fighting that robot." She said, pointing her spoon at him, her mouth full. Some of the milk splashed his face and he swiped it away in anger. "You try living a double life as a teenager and a ninja." He whispered as their parents were right there. "I could do it and without failing classes or losing sleep." She said. "Oh yeah?" He asked. "Yeah." She retaliated. "Okay, I guarantee you that today there will be at least two ninja attacks. I'll handle the first one and I'll pass the mask to you to handle the second one. Deal?" He asked. "Deal." She answered.

"I still don't see your point in proving this. It's hopeless. Whoever decided you as ninja was a bad choice decider. I'm obviously a better fit." She said taking another bite of her cereal. Phil's mom placed a plate with an omelette on it in front of him. "Hannah, you act like you're all that, but I know you're not! You're all talk. One real attack and you'll piss yourself." He said as his father sat down. "I don't like that tone. Apologize to your sister." He ordered. "I'm sorry." Phil muttered under his breath. "What was that? I couldn't hear you." She said smugly. "SORRY!" Phil screamed in her ear. Suddenly, the Nomicon lit up under the table and to cause no suspicion, he made it look like he dropped his fork and dove into the book. Hannah noticed and grimaced. "Yeah, make me look like the bad one." She whispered, clanging around the fork. "Knock it off, Hannah!" She mocked her brother. "You started it, idiot!" She cried, clanging it again.

Phil landed in the Nomicon and sat down cross legged. I front of him a doodle of a ninja took off his mask and handed it to a stranger. The stranger put it on and began to fight but was eaten by the monster. The tiger faced him and bared its teeth, its message written on it. "'Those with no skill are in danger.'" He read aloud. "Great advice, Nomicon, but there's no one without skill, so there's no one in danger. It's all good." The monster rolled its eyes and swallowed Phil launching him back into his body which was now having omelette stuffed in his face by his sister. He quickly shoved away her hand and wiped the omelette off of his face and yawned. He checked the clock. He had been down for three minutes. He ate ravenously as if he had never had them before and downed his milk. He kissed his mom goodbye and waved to his dad before grabbing his bag and leaving, quickly followed by his sister.

"You're welcome." She said as if he owed her. "For what? I didn't need you to cover for me." He said. "It's the thought that counts, _Ninja_." She said. "Pipe down! Someone might hear you. So, you nervous to become _you know who_?" He asked her, trying to get into her head. "Of course not! I've got it all covered. Just wait for that attack, I'll guarantee I'll be better than you, and still have time to get both my class and homework done." She said pushing him a little. "It's harder to be the ninja than you think. Just you wait and see." He said shoving her to the grass, staining her skirt. She growled at him and they continued walking to the school until a robot tiger appeared, a bazooka emerging from its back launching projectiles at the school. "I'll handle this, sis. Do you mind?" He asked. She lifted her coat so he could jump behind her and transform into the ninja. The ninja hopped out from behind her back and leapt into the air doing a flip before throwing a smoke bomb to the ground and appearing once it disappeared.

"APPEAR!" All attention was now on the ninja. The tiger growled and began charging at him, but the ninja jumped out of the way just in time. The mechanical tiger ran into the principal's car denting it. "Oh, come on!" he shouted.

The tiger growled at the ninja and locked its target. The bazooka emerged and launched a projectile at him. The ninja jumped out of the way, but the projectile followed it. The ninja gripped the flagpole with his scarf and swung onto the roof of the school. The projectile followed him and he jumped away as it blasted past him. He snagged it with his scarf and sent it flying at its source which hopped out of the way but lost a chunk of its tail alongside the principal's car which was now in flames and spreading quickly. "MY CAR!" He shouted. "Ninja Ice!" The ninja shouted catapulting an ice ball at the fire. It froze and some of the water vapor around it turned into snowflakes. "S _no_ w problem, folks!" The ninja said whipping out his sword. He did a majestic leap off of the building and did multiple flips and pierced the metal of the robot. It started to malfunction and its body began to turn glowing red.

The ninja did a spinning leap and swung the mechanical tiger off of the sword like a batter. It was flung into the air and exploded to smithereens. The crowd watching this scene began to cheer. "NINJA! NINJA! NINJA!"

"VANISH!" In a puff of smoke, the ninja dispersed invisibly and Phil reappeared next to Hannah. "I relinquish this mask to you for now." He said creepily in her ear, startling her. "You freaked me out, you jerk!" SHe punched him,but he was used to blows over sixty times harder than that, so it was like being lightly flicked. "Just take it." He said. The Ninja Nomicon began to glow its disapproval but did nothing to stop it. Hannah hesitantly took the mask and ran off with it as if Phil were going to take it. He just watched her run in with the crowd and smirked. "She's not gonna last a minute." The Nomicon buzzed and blinked sadly as if it were sighing but Phil ignored it.

The siblings spent the day glaring at each other and sometimes commenting about it in secret. The other students noticed but didn't say anything. Finally, at the end of the day, a mechanical flying pterodactyl attacked the school firing plasma at the building, demolishing the building. Phil found Hannah hiding in the closet and told her, "Hey, Ninja, you've got work to do! Unless you want _me_ to handle it…" He said. He was trying to get into her head. He really wanted to see her fail. Like REALLY badly. "No! I can do this. I. Am. The ninja." She pulled the mask over her head and instantly the fabric wrapped around her body, her original clothes disappearing. She looked like an exact replica of Phil in the ninja suit, only slightly more feminine.

"Wow, do I always look this good?" Phil grinned. "Shut up." She said. "Now how do I move around?" She asked. "Use the scarf and secret spikes to sneak around without being seen." Phil answered. "Got it!" She said confidently. She noticed a pole at the end of the hallway and tried to launch the scarf at it but fell to the ground. "Looks like I'm using the spikes." She said. She jumped onto the wall concentrating as hard as she could to get the spikes to pop out but alas, she only fell on her butt. "Not so easy is it? There's no shame in bagging in now, y'know, throwing in the towel. That pterodactyl looks angry." Phil taunted. Hannah growled at him and stood up with her pride. "I'm going to walk." She simply stated and walked away until she broke out into a run when she heard screams and plasma being fired. She reached the top of the building and saw the pterodactyl blasting plasma rays at the escaping students. She grabbed a ball she thought was a smoke bomb and chucked it to the ground. It was actually what Phil called a "Boom Bomb" and it sent her flying backwards. She groaned as she hit the back wall. Phil was watching all of this from the ground and was enjoying every moment of it.

Hannah got up groggily and reached behind her back like Phil always did and pulled out a large sword. _Just what I need._ She thought. She sprinted forward and with all her strength leapt off the building and swung the sword at the pterodactyl that caught it in its mouth and sent it flying towards her. She fell to the ground with nothing to catch her and the slight twinge of guilt coursed through Phil's body. It never occurred to him that she could _die_. It never occurred to him that _he_ could die. He had always done what was right, but he never thought about the danger and perils that come at the cost of being a ninja. Only then did the Nomicon's words come into play. _Those with no skill are in danger._ A circle formed around his sister plummeting to the ground and the danger triangle with the exclamation point inside he always saw in science class was everywhere. "Hannah has no skill! That's what the Nomicon was saying! Those with no skill are in danger! She's the one without skill because she wasn't selected to be the ninja and now _I'm_ the one that put her in danger! I have to get that mask back!" he was filled with a newfound sense of determination.

Hannah quickly yanked off the scarf and prayed what she was about to do would work. She removed it from her waist and wrapped it around the flagpole. She pulled and was sent flying into it. _Thank god I'm not Phil or that would hurt._ Suddenly Phil, flailing his arms ran up to her. "Give me the mask! You're in danger!" He said. "No duh!" Hannah said, sliding down. "No, seriously! The Nomicon called it! I have to stop that pterodactyl myself!" He announced trying to yank the mask off. "Hands off! We agreed that we each had to stop a robot! It's up to _me_ to stop it!" Hannah declared. Inches from her, the sword jabbed the ground making her feel less confident. "I'm still doing it!" She said pulling it out. She climbed the pole, sword in hand, and then jumped from the pole to the pterodactyl. She jumped on top of it weighing it down. She raised the sword to strike but it knocked her off and they both fell to the ground. The sword landed butt in the ground and blade in the air and Hannah was about to get cut up like a fruit. Phil watched in horror as his sister fell to her doom. He snapped out of his trance and flung himself at her, knocking her to the ground beside the sword.

"Phil? Phil! You're bleeding!" She cried. It was true. When he caught her, his chest grazed the blade. "No time to worry about that. Behind the bush! NOW!" He ordered. When he used that tone of voice, Hannah couldn't help but submit to his dominant nature. He sounded mad and she didn't like when he was mad. They ducked behind the bush and she gave him the mask. He transformed into the ninja and leaped from his hiding place. He sprinted and snatched up the sword on his way and jumped into the air. He faked it out, though, flipping over it and jumping onto the building, the spikes holding his feet in place. "Oh, but when _I_ try to do ninja moves, the suit is like 'nope.'" Hannah groaned. He jumped off and raised his sword as he neared the mechanical beast. As its head turned, Phil chopped it off destroying all forms of communication that it had with the rest of the body and the home base. He landed on the ground in a badass pose and with no one but his sister around he de-masked and returned to normal. "Hannah, I'm so sorry I put you through that. But I bet that if given the chance, you'd be an amazing ninja." He told her.

"Thanks, but I'm sorry, too. You have it way hard as the ninja. I mean, you have to leave with an obscure excuse every time there's an attack and have to miss so much. And the fighting is exhausting, no wonder you were so drowsy this morning. You're the best ninja of Norrisville there is, Phil Trafford." She said. "Now, let's get you home and clean up that scar." She said, walking him home slowly.

A dark figure emerged from within the pterodactyl's body. It shook off the gunk that had been left behind and said. "Now that I know who you are, Ninja, I'll make sure that you pay."


	3. Polish On, Polish Off

The ninja bounced off the ceiling and chucked his sais at the rampaging robot. This time, it was a giant chicken that dropped bombs disguised as eggs. The sais grazed the artificial feathers of the chicken and make it drop another egg in surprise that began ticking. "No! NO!" The ninja cried. He brought out his chain-sickle and punctured the egg and launched it back at the chicken. It clucked and the egg got stuck in its mouth and exploded on impact, destroying it.

"VANISH!" He shouted to no one in particular. The lunch periods were over.

Phil emerged from the bathroom a minute later running at full speed. His McKicks made a screeching noise as he slid into the hallway. As he sloppily entered the code, he checked the time. He had one minute left. Phil definitely couldn't get there in time, but the ninja has speed, agility, flexibility, and more. He threw open the locker, it making a clang noise against the other. He switched out his science book for his history book and put on the mask.

Phil, now as the ninja, shut the door and parkour jumped off of every wall to get to class. He clung to the ceiling every time he passed a student or teacher and ducked behind a wall to detransform. He casually whistled as he entered the class just as the bell rang and sat down. He didn't pay attention at all and instead began to doodle himself battling robots as the ninja. Someone tapped his shoulder and said, "The ninja is _way_ skinnier than that." _I am?_ "I don't think so." He said.

"You think wrong." The person said and then went back to ignoring the lecture. That bothered Phil. _Am I really as skinny as I seem?_ The thought drove him crazy and it only seemed to get worse as the day progressed. _I can't be. I'm pretty fit. Right?_ The image of a bony ninja breaking his right by throwing a punch at a teddy bear repeated in his mind making him go insane. The nomicon buzzed and glowed in his locker as he neared and he quickly shoved it in his book bag alongside his textbooks and went into the bathroom. He picked the cleanest stall and sat on the toilet. "Okay, Nomicon, lay it on me." He said. The book opened and the rapid fire of pages flipping sucked him and his existence into a trance.

He landed in the book and sat down cross legged looking up into the sky. "'If you polish to perfect what does not need perfecting, it ends up breaking.' I get it Nomicon! You're saying that I need to be polished!" The book brought him back to his body and he stood up and declared, "I am going to start doing fitness and other crazy things I find online!"

Phil walked home feeling determined to show them all that he wasn't skinny. "What are you mumbling about?" Melany asked, breaking him out of his trance. "I've been told I'm super skinny and I want to do something about it!" He yelled stabbing the air with his finger for emphasis. "You're not _that_ skinny, Phil." Melany told him. "Aha! You think I'm skinny too!" He said getting up in her face. She pushed him back and said, "Well, yeah. Duh. Of course you're skinny, but I said you're not _that_ skinny." Phil shook his head in disbelief. "Well I don't want to be known as skinny anymore! I'm gonna get fit and show you all what Phil Trafford can do!" Melany sighed and slapped her head. She knew he was determined to do this. _So hard headed_. She thought.

The following day, Phil did sit ups and lunges and pulls up and push ups and every type of up he could conjure. And he did all of it to an awesome workout song. Eventually he said, "Melany, Hannah, stop recording me and montaging it." The two girls with cameras sheepishly blushed and disappeared. Phil continued his regimen, sweating bullets everywhere in his body. _Everywhere_. He started the day with a swig of five eggs and did the same for lunch. And then for dinner, he drank five eggs and went back to working out, confusing his mother who needed eggs for her recipe. She had seen a full carton of eggs that morning and now they all vanished, like the ninja.

Phil continued doing this day and night and continued urging his mother to buy more eggs all weekend. He repeated this routine and gained just a bit of muscle and grew in size. "HA! I'M NOT SKINNY!" He concluded before gripping his stomach and doubling over in pain.

By the time he started school the next day, he felt horrible. His body was sore and felt like it weighed six hundred pounds and those raw eggs came back to haunt him. He groaned as he took the first step up to the school. He let his body drop onto the white concrete and groaned again. "I told you that was ridiculous." Melany said, hovering over him, Hannah at her side. They helped him up and he cried out in pain as he staggered back and forth to gain balance. "You're perfectly fine, there's nothing wrong with being skinny!" Hannah said. "Look at me!" She said gesturing to herself.

"Yeah, but you're a girl! Girls are meant to be skinny!" The girls put their hands on their hips and gave him a dirty look. "What I'm saying is I can't look like this! I'm in tenth grade now! I have to look impressive." He groaned as he continued up the steps. The girls looked at each other, still in disgust. "He better not have meant that about girls." Melany said. "If he did, he's dead. Don't worry." Hannah confirmed.

The day started off like any other despite the constant grumbling of Phil's stomach and the pain he was experiencing. So you can imagine the sadness and anger that coursed through his body when the principal came over the speaker system and told everyone there was a rampaging giant robot horse in the library. "Oh, the duties of being Ninja. Someone kill me." He blended in with the flooded hallways of escaping students and slipped into the library. He locked eyes with his sister and she nodded, indicating she had the Nomicon. It had become their routine. He'd hold onto the Nomicon for most of the day and she'd hold onto it when there was an attack or the ninja had work to do.

Phil ducked behind a shelf of books and slid the mask over his head. Instantly the cloth wrapped around his body and he was transformed into the ninja.

"APPEAR!" The smoke faded, but the ninja was nowhere to be found. The horse looked in confusion until the ninja climbed on top of the shelf he was hiding behind and did it again. "APPEAR!" He shouted, throwing down another smoke bomb. Even with the mask covering eighty percent of his face, you could see the strain behind the mask and would feel sorry for the ninja as he withdrew his sword and jumped onto the table in front of the horse in a fighting stance. It neighed and kicked at the ninja, him jumping out of the way onto another table before groaning again. "Oh, why me? Why me?" He asked in pain. The table was sent flying into the computer room, smashing through the glass and disturbing the peace of the students that were inside. "Get out of here, it's coming!" He shouted before groaning again. The horse neighed as it leapt into the computer room and stared menacingly at each of the people in the room analyzing them.

NOT NINJA. NOT NINJA. NOT NINJA. NINJA! The horse turned around and slapped the ninja with its tail sending him into the wall. The horse slammed its head into the ninja's gut constantly, disturbing his stomach even more. "Why do I feel so bad? I've been exercising and working hard! I should feel good!" The scribbles swarmed into the view. "'If you polish to perfect what does not need perfecting, it ends up breaking.' Oh, now I get it! The nomicon was saying that I was perfectly-augh-fine! I didn't-ungh-need to-urgh-try and make myself look better! I was-ugh-perfect the way I was! And I broke myself! And now I-ugh-can't fight!" The ninja looked around in distress for assistance. He spotted his sword still in the library and jumped onto the horse's back and led it to the sword. He unsheathed it from the table and did a dramatic flip to skewer it but got knocked back against the wall.

He grunted as he hit the wall. The scribbled floated into view again. "''If you polish to perfect what does not need perfecting, it ends up breaking.'" The scribbles circled the horse and then the words "PERFECT AND BREAK" appeared in his peripheral. "Oh! I get it!"

He jumped up and yelled, "Wanna go for a trip?" He tossed a silver ball to the ground that exploded into tiny versions of it that tripped the horse and made it fall onto its back, incapable of moving. The ninja jumped to its side and yelled, "Ninja sanding perfection!" And used his scarf as a sanding tool. His hand moved incredibly quickly, almost looking as if it were in one place. As he sanded, he got to the inner core ad wiring and brought out his sais. "NINJA STAB!" He brought down his sais quickly and sparks began to form around the horse. "EVERYONE HIT THE DECK!" He knocked over a desk and hid behind it. The horse exploded into bits, but the sais fell to the ground unharmed. "Wow. The sais are okay." He said, picking them up. "Wish I could say the same for the rest of the library. The pain came back and before receiving any confrontation said, "VANISH!" And threw down a smoke bomb. Again, it didn't work out and he sheepishly said, "I'll just walk." He clutched his stomach as he left and got in the elevator. He took out the camera and took off the mask.

Phil stepped out to see his sister standing there with her arms crossed. "How's it go fighting a robot horse while being imperfect?" She asked, gesturing to his stomach and then to his entire body. "Actually, I think I'm perfect just the way I am." He said walking with her. "Really? No more crazy exercise montages and egg swallowing?" Hannah asked giving him an odd look. "Only if they're scrambled." He joked. "Good, because Mom found out you were eating them and she's pissed. Good look being a grounded ninja."

"Aw man."


End file.
